The present invention relates to an arrangement for automatically shifting vehicle aggregates, especially for the adaptation to different driving manners of drivers of a motor vehicle.
For example, with electronically controlled transmissions in motor vehicles, it is known to select the shifting points, i.e., the rotational speeds at which a higher or lower speed is engaged when exceeding or dropping below the same, corresponding to the desired driving manner by means of a hand-actuated switch (DE-PS No. 23 38 122). Such driving manners are, for example, fuel-consuming, normal, sporty, etc.
It is also known to change the damping characteristics of the shock absorbers by means of a manually actuated switch from soft by way of medium to hard and vice versa.
With a drive slippage regulation it is known to switch the same from "select high" to "select low" when reaching a predetermined vehicle velocity. "Select high" means to reduce the driving torque of the vehicle engine when both wheels of the driven axle exceed a predetermined slippage threshold.
By contrast in "select low", the driving torque is already reduced when only one driven wheel exceeds the slippage threshold. However, the shifting to "select low" takes place thereby generally at a driving velocity of about 40 km/h, independently of the driving manner of the driver. With a sporty driving manner, the maximum traction is limited with this design of the driving slippage regulation. It is therefore not possible in this case, for example, to drive fast through a curve by oversteering the vehicle.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for the automatic shifting of vehicle aggregates which is capable to undertake the shifting automatically corresponding to the driving manner of the driver.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that a logic circuit is provided to which are fed at least one of the following signals which indicate (a) exceeding at least one predetermined value of the actuating velocity of the drive pedal, (b) the full load position of the drive pedal, (c) exceeding at least one predetermined value of the vehicle cross-acceleration, (d) exceeding at least one predetermined value of the steering angle, and/or (e) exceeding at least one predetermined value of the driving velocity, and which produces from this signal/these signals control signals for shifting the vehicle aggregates into operating conditions coordinated to the respective driving manner.
The advantage of the present invention resides in that by an evaluation of different input signals, the instantaneous driving manner of the respective driver can be determined and an adaptation of the shiftable vehicle aggregates to this driving manner can be carried out automatically without the need for the driver to become active.